the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Teliza (Morrigan3's Lair)
History The clan of her birth, was a relatively happy place, but upon reaching adulthood she had succumbed to wanderlust and traveled for some time. She finally settled down in a clan that was peaceful and happy to take in new members, in large part because they held a territory rich in resources, and maintained distant but cordial relations with local beastclan tribes. She lived happily in her chosen clan for some time, but a subtle menace was growing that would lead to it's utter devastation. Rival clans, jealous of the success enjoyed by her own, sent agents to infiltrate and foster unrest among the peaceful, trusting dragons. While the plot was eventually it uncovered, it was first successful in creating distrust and tension among her people. In this state, they fell under attack from a force of centaurs, incited by their rivals through careful deception and trickery. Between the centaurs and the rival clan's forces, they were slain almost to the last dragon, and the survivors scattered to the four winds. When she came to the Sanctuarium, she vowed that her new home would not suffer the fate of her birth clan, and she has been making plans with Kira to further that agenda. More recently, the 2 developed a close friendship with the Skydancer Arcana, and the 3 have been working in concert to develop an extensive knowledge base and spy network, to better protect their home. Personality Teliza has the fiercely competitive nature common among Wildclaws, but while her kin turn that impulse towards physical prowess and duels with tooth and claw, she prefers to fight with words. She possesses a keen intellect, a well-honed ability to read people, and a willingness to do whatever it takes to protect those she loves and her chosen home. Her partnership with the Skydancer Arcana and the Wildclaw Kira has made the Sanctuarium Diplomatic Corp a force to be reckoned with, and plays a key role in maintaining the safety and happiness of the clan. Relationships Teliza is fiercely devoted to both her mate, the gentle Kira for whose sake she first joined the Clan, and in a more recent development, to the Arcana. In recent months, the three have become close enough that they have taken up residence together in a new chamber, which is quickly becoming decorated with a medley of their artistic endeavors and collected treasures. Abilities Trivia * While the clan leaders have sanctioned Teliza as their official diplomat, they are unaware of the extent of the endeavors engaged upon by the Corp. This is due to a deliberate effort from all three Corp members. * While Teliza prefers to fight her battles with words, and modulates both her dress and her behavior towards that end, she is not above utilizing a physical solution if the problem calls for it. She prefers to keep these instances private, and indeed, her name has never been associated with any of them. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Wildclaw Category:Ambassador